Benutzer Diskussion:Wishmasterf
Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau right|320px Hallo Wishmasterf! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Vielen Dank. Darth jul (Diskussion) 22:59, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) :Hallo Darth Jule! :Danke für den Hinweis. Mir ist die Vorschaufunktion bekannt. Ich bin neu auf Jedipedia und mir fallen beim durchklicken immer wieder neue Strukturen und Kategorien auf. Auch finde ich immer wieder neue Informationen zu von mir bearbeitet Artikeln. Daraus enstehen die vielen Änderungen in kurzer Zeit. Ich verstehe die Problematik. In Zukunft werde ich versuchen die Informationen zu Sammeln und dann gesammelt in die Artikel einarbeiten. Wishmasterf (Diskussion) 12:36, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, das freut mich, vielen Dank! Darth jul (Diskussion) 16:41, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Deine Bilder Hallo Wishmasterf, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Mandalorian Kapitel 2.jpg}} The Mandalorian Kapitel 2.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Mandalorian Kapitel 2.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:28, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hallo Wishmasterf, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Mandalorian Kapitel 2.jpg}} The Mandalorian Kapitel 2.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlicht worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Lizenz auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Mandalorian Kapitel 2.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:28, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hallo Wishmasterf, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Wars - The Mandalorian release poster.jpg}} 250px-Star Wars - The Mandalorian release poster.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Wars - The Mandalorian release poster.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:28, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hallo Wishmasterf, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Wars - The Mandalorian release poster.jpg}} 250px-Star Wars - The Mandalorian release poster.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlicht worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Lizenz auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Wars - The Mandalorian release poster.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:28, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hallo Wishmasterf, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Mandalorian Kapitel 1.jpg}} The Mandalorian Kapitel 1.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Mandalorian Kapitel 1.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:28, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hallo Wishmasterf, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Mandalorian Kapitel 1.jpg}} The Mandalorian Kapitel 1.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlicht worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Lizenz auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Mandalorian Kapitel 1.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:28, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) :Hallo Darth Jul, :danke für den Hinweis. Wer ich korrigieren und in Zukunft beachten. Wishmasterf (Diskussion) 19:39, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) ::Wars - The Mandalorian release poster.jpg}} 250px-Star Wars - The Mandalorian release poster.jpg angepasst. Könntest du bitte nachsehen ob es so ist wie es sein soll? Danke! Dann passe ich die anderen auch an.Wishmasterf (Diskussion) 16:18, 19. Nov. 2019 (UTC) :::Ja, so ist es richtig, danke! Julius �� (Kontakt) 20:42, 19. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 'Korrekturen & Tipps vom Jüngling' Hey Wishmasterf! :) Nein-Nein, keinen Schrecken kriegen, weil ich an deinem Artikel IG-11 rumgeschraubt habe! :D Ich wollte nur kurz sagen, dass mir aufgefallen ist, dass du bei deinen Artikel mit ABY, VSY, NSY etwas durcheinander gekommen bist. Also alles zu Der Mandalorianer ''spielt auf jedenfall in NSY (= Nach Schlacht von Yavin). ABY ist die englische Version und VSY (engl. BBY) wäre vor der Yavin-Schlacht. Am besten du bindest bei deinen Artikeln auch immer die anderssprachigen Wikis ein (meistens sind die dann schon alle bei der englischsprachigen Seite auch aufgeführt, gerade jetzt schreiben fast alle Wikis zu ''Der Mandalorianer! :) Liebe Grüße! --Naberria (Diskussion) 17:42, 21. Nov. 2019 (UTC) : Hey Naberria, Nein, ich bekomme keinen Schock. Es freut mich, dass jemand meine Artikel liest und auch verbessert und korrigiert. Ist ja alles ein Community-Projekt. Ausserdem lerne ich etwas dabei übe Jedipdia und Star Wars. Bei den Daten fehlt mir leider das umfassende Wissen. Aus diesen such ich die Informationen in anderen Artikeln und/oder anderen Wiki, versuche sie auch auf Plausibilität zu prüfen. Leider sind mir hier Fehler bei der Bezeichnung unterlaufen. Grundsätzlich sind mir die definitionen von ABY, BBY VSY und NSY bekannt. Hab mich natürlich informiert bevor ich irgendwas in einen Artikel schreib/behaupte. Werde in Zukunft besser darauf achten. Danke nochmals für deine Unterstützung und Erklärung. Danke! Wishmasterf (Diskussion) 21:09, 21. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hinweis Hallo Datei:Wink.gif, es geht um den Artikel Schlammhorn; dazu habe ich ein paar Dinge anzumerken. #Es gehört die Spoilervorlage in den Artikel. #Das Artikellemma wird nur am Anfang fett geschrieben. #Die Abschnitte sind viel zu kleingliedrig angelegt. Ein Beschreibungs-Abschnitt mit vielleicht (!') einem Unterabschnitt Aussehen genügen bei der Informationsmenge vollkommen. #Die Farbe „rosé“ gibt es nach meinem Wissen nicht - nur bei Wein, das ist „rosa“. #Du hast die Bilder-Vorlage eingebunden, die wird aber nur benutzt, wenn es noch Bilder zu dem Lemma gibt, die nicht im Artikel sind. Dabei musst du den Link dazu aber anpassen. #Es gibt keinen Quellen-Abschnitt. #Der Artikel ist voll von -Tags, jedoch wird keiner davon benötigt. #Dein Bild Schlammhorn seitliche ausschitt the mandalorian.png hat ##bei der Quelle den Artikel „Bilder von Schlammhorn“ verlinkt, was offensichtlich nicht gewollt ist. ##als Kategorie „Kategorie:Bilder von Schlammhorn“, richtig hieße es aber „Bilder von Schlammhörnern“ und diese Kategorie muss dann noch erstellt werden. #Ganz ähnlich auch bei den anderen Bildern. Viele Grüße – 'Irahs (Diskussion) 20:16, 23. Nov. 2019 (UTC) :Hallo Irahs, :Danke für deine Rückmeldung. Werde es ausbessern/korrigieren/ändern. :lg Wishmasterf (Diskussion) 20:34, 23. Nov. 2019 (UTC)